Nous, enfin
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Lily aime James mais ne sait pas comment le lui dire... quoi de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ?


Nous, enfin

**Nous, enfin**

**- - -**

Cela faisait un mois que Lily en était sûre. Elle était amoureuse de James. Mais l'ayant trop de fois repoussée, elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle traversa le couloir du troisième étage de Poudlard. Et, au loin, elle aperçut l'objet de ses désirs. Elle accéléra alors le pas en remarquant qu'il était seul. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle le tira par le bras et l'obligea à entrer dans la salle sur demande dont elle ferma magiquement l'entrée.

- Lily ? fit la voix de James, étonnée, en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lily sourit machiavéliquement. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Puis elle le poussa légèrement de manière à faire tomber James sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui. Lily s'assit à califourchon sur lui, frottant sensuellement leurs parties intimes.

- Lily ?! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

La jeune fille reposa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme puis la fit glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle caressa à travers le tissus. Elle le vit immédiatement bander, ce qui accentua son excitation.

- Je veux te rendre fou James, souffla-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent de désir mais il ne bougea pas.

- Ah oui ? fit-il, en signe de défit.

Lily se remit alors à sourire et se leva. Elle força James à s'asseoir puis elle défit lentement les boutons de sa propre chemise, qu'elle laissa tomber négligemment. Elle remarqua, non sans sourire, que le pantalon de James semblait commencer à devenir trop petit. Elle revint alors vers lui et asséna à sa chemise le même sort qu'à la sienne. Elle caressa longuement ses abdos, lui arracha quelques petits gémissements. Puis elle descendit ses mains et s'attaqua au pantalon de James. Elle lui enleva rapidement, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva en boxer devant elle.

Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux chocolat du jeune homme.

- Je veux le voir, sourit-elle.

Puis elle fit descendre lentement le boxer de James de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve nu devant elle. Et alors qu'elle approchait son doigt de la verge dressée de son futur amant, ce dernier commença à dégrafer la jupe de Lily. Elle se releva alors prestement, lui arrachant un râle.

- Pas maintenant, siffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se déshabilla seule, passa son doigt sur le sexe de James qui s'élevait vers elle. Du même doigt, elle commença à caresser son propre sexe. Elle l'entra en elle en mimant un mouvement de va-et-vient et en gémissant bruyamment.

- Mmmhh... murmura-t-elle.

- Lily... souffla James qui venait de s'allonger sur le dos en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme sourit encore et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle prit le pénis de James dur comme un roc entre ses mains, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : le jeune homme rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus quand il vit la bouche de Lily approcher du lieu de son érection. Cette dernière commença d'abord par lécher lentement le gland de son amant, puis elle le prit entièrement en bouche.

- LILY ! cria James, fou de désir.

Elle mordilla son gland puis fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, si intenses que James serra les draps du lit de ses poings. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le sentit sur le point de jouir.

Il attrapa alors sauvagement Lily et l'approcha pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. C'était leur premier baiser. Ils y versèrent tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre si bien qu'ils furent transportés dans un océan de plaisir. Le sexe de James, après ce baiser ô combien érotique, se durcit encore un peu plus. Mais il empêcha Lily d'encore s'occuper de lui et la retourna sur le lit pour se retrouver sur elle.

- Oh James... gémit-elle quand elle sentit son sexe si proche du sien.

Mais au lieu de la prendre de suite, James descendit à son tour sa bouche vers le sexe de la jeune femme. Au lieu de commencer immédiatement par y entrer sa langue, il y passa un doigt. Lily s'accrocha violemment à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il sentit la caverne de sa bien-aimée devenir chaude et humide, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il y entra un second doigt puis lui infligea un mouvement de va-et-vient cadencé.

- OH JAMES ! cria-t-elle.

Il la sentit jouir en déversant un liquide gluant sur ses doigts. Les mêmes doigts qu'il lécha quelques secondes plus tard pour ensuite enfoncer sa langue dans l'antre de la jeune femme.

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla-t-elle.

Il caressa soigneusement tous les recoins de son vagin, le sentant se dilater peu à peu. Puis quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, il retira sa langue d'elle et revint l'embrasser. C'est tout en l'embrassant qu'il s'enfonça en elle dans un coup de reins sauvage.

- Mmmmmmhhh... gémit Lily.

James commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il la força à suivre, augmentant peu à peu la cadence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il explosa en elle. Elle sentit son sperme se répandre en elle lentement, ce qui ne fit que l'exciter encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Quand il voulut se retirer elle l'en empêcha.

- Reste encore un peu... souffla-t-elle.

Il s'embrassèrent encore et encore puis James souffla :

- Je t'aime tellement...

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, la menthe dans le chocolat.

- Oh James... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'...

Mais elle fut coupée par son amant qui l'embrassa sauvagement. Et comme il ne s'était toujours pas retiré d'elle, elle le sentit se re-durcir à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Il faut s'occuper de lui ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.


End file.
